


The Hague

by Auredosa



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Contracts, Death, Fan-Made Canon, Gen, based on a reddit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: No rest for the obsessed. Until today.47 completes the most important contract of his career.(Based off of Reddit user Client_Locksley's fan made HITMAN 3 campaign)
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Hague

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren’t already following Reddit user Client_Locksley’s fan-made HITMAN 3 campaign, you totally should. The amount of attention to detail in their original story and levels is just astounding. This story is based off of mission 6, "Trials and Tribulations." Prepare yourself for this one.

47 finds Grey in a cold sitting room outlooking the bleak Netherland winter. He’s facing away from him, just like when they’d first met. Grey sees his figure in the glass pane and doesn’t look up.

“Hello, old friend.”

47 doesn’t have anything to say. All the emotions he’s tried to put aside-anger, confusion, sadness, grief-are starting to bubble up to the surface. The worst part is that he understands. It would only hurt to ask.

“Why did you do this?”

“You know why.” Grey responds softly, as if he’s talking to a child. “At the end of the day, we all await an onslaught of our consequences. The least I can do is accept what I’ve had coming.”

“You had a choice.”

“This _is_ my choice. I . . . I can’t go on living like this. My purpose has been fulfilled. I want to let this go.” He turns to 47.

“ _I_ want to go.”

47 steps closer to Grey. Just when Grey thinks he’s about to pull a gun on him, his brother pulls him into a warm embrace. It’s the first time they’ve hugged since there were children. They say nothing to each other. Grey looks surprised for a moment, then smiles. A real smile. Even after all this time, his brother still loves him. He’s in good hands. Everything will be alright.

47’s lips turn into a deep frown. His breaths come slower, like he wants to stretch out the last few moments he has with the only other friend he’s ever had. For moment, they’re little boys again, desperately trying to hold on to each other in a world that didn’t care about them.

“Thank you, old friend.”

47 just silently puts his silver baller against the side of Grey’s head, barely touching so he won’t notice. He’s never had to say goodbye before.

He pulls the trigger.

The shot is deafening. Grey falls and 47 catches him in his arms. He gently lowers him to the floor, Grey’s body becoming limp weight on his hands. Finally, 47 closes his glazed blue eyes and leaves him be, facing the ceiling.

The radio in his ear crackles to life.

“I . . . I am sorry, 47.” Diana comforts, voice quieter than usual. She saw everything. But she’ll never understand. She doesn’t bother with the usual instructions, instead, she gives him time to grieve and the tiny device goes quiet.

47 looks in the translucent reflection in the window and studies himself, but not necessarily to check his disguise. There’s fresh red on his gloves and jacket. This is his brother’s blood on his hands. This is his brother, dead. This is his only friend, dead.

_I took them all down._

And someday, this will just be another contract. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> now that i think about it grey taking out a contract on himself is a genius idea and i kinda want it more than a happy fix-it ending. This piece was originally counted as 470 words on Word, and then on the Archive, it counted it as 459 :( Just know that the thought was there and that I tried. 
> 
> I woke up at 7:30, finishing editing and revising by 8:30, and then published it at 8:45. Sorrow is an incredible inspiration.


End file.
